


选择

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 罗朱女A男O朱丽叶打开门，然后被铺面而来的百合的味道所包围。焦灼的，难耐的，散发着情欲的百合香中夹杂着罗密欧小声的呻吟，隐隐约约地漂浮在被扔在地上的蓝色外套上。直觉驱使着朱丽叶冲向卧室，但理智让她把沾染着血迹的外套脱下，不让这些黑暗的斗争沾染到她的男孩身上。
Relationships: 罗朱女A男O
Kudos: 10





	选择

“就这样吧，我明白你想说什么了。”

朱丽叶站起身，枪声下的鲜血溅到她的衬衫。

“我以为你会等到他离开这里再下手。”提伯尔特带上手套，把朱丽叶手里的枪交给下属去处理，不留一点有可能让帝国倾覆的细节。

“我本来是这么打算的，但我不想在这种人身上耗时间了。我回一趟公寓，不用让司机送我了。”朱丽叶摆摆手，披上大衣盖住衣服上的血迹。

她向提伯尔特撒了谎，她本打算在某个不为人知的角落处理对方，但那通电话让她有那么一瞬间的失控。“我觉得我在你公寓里发情了，”罗密欧在电话里轻描淡写地说，“而且我似乎忘带抑制剂了。”

她在驾驶座上深呼吸，把头发随手地系成马尾。她知道刚才的冲动也许是错误的，她当上唐还没过多久，有时候她还是那个想要什么就回去的大小姐。她狠狠地踩下油门，让街边的风沿着窗户冲进来，吹走让她窒息的焦灼。

她把车扔在公寓门口，快步走过郁郁葱葱的花园，第一年她撒下玫瑰和百合的种子，第二年罗密欧斜靠在门口的长椅素描。对方很少会有这种突如其来的发情期，大部分时候总会有人准备着抑制制。但是她的男孩这次是偷摸摸地溜出学校，完全没意料到这样的突发事件。

朱丽叶打开门，然后被铺面而来的百合的味道所包围。焦灼的，难耐的，散发着情欲的百合香中夹杂着罗密欧小声的呻吟，隐隐约约地漂浮在被扔在地上的蓝色外套上。直觉驱使着朱丽叶冲向卧室，但理智让她把沾染着血迹的外套脱下，不让这些黑暗的斗争沾染到她的男孩身上。

她打开卧室，然后看见罗密欧湿漉漉地抬起眼，蓝色衬衫被翻滚得皱皱巴巴堆在胸前，大腿夹着被绞成一条的床单，手指埋在身后，整个人被突如其来的发情期折磨得晕晕糊糊，眼睛里几乎盛满了无助的泪水。

“朱丽叶…”她的男孩因为她突然的出现稍微清醒的一下，慌张得想要把手指从身后抽出来，却又因为这过大的动作而被一下软了腰，只能呢喃着吐出她的名字。

“那是血的味道么？”罗密欧闻到夹杂在玫瑰中的血腥味，一股不安袭上心头。

“别担心，不是我的血。”

罗密欧皱了皱眉头，蒙太古夫人同意了他的请求，没让他接手家族事务，任命班伏里奥为下一任的掌权人。但是这并不代表他什么都不知道，那些站在他房间外的保镖，那些深夜偶尔会传来的争吵和班伏里奥身上浓重的硝烟味，一切的一切都在细节中告诉他他身处什么样的世界。他不会去干涉朱丽叶作为唐的那一面，但这不代表他不关心那片阴影。

朱丽叶跪上床，手指拂过罗密欧的脖颈，留下一阵战栗。她蹭过被咬得发红的嘴唇，逼出些压制不住的哭喘。指尖的热度告诉她对方在她回来前挣扎了多久，毕竟在电话里罗密欧的声音就已经颤抖得不行，鼻音里夹杂着本人不愿意诉说的请求和渴望。她期望对方不要细想自己的谎言，世界内外的隔离让他们心照不宣地撒谎。

罗密欧叹了口气，然后靠在朱丽叶腿边，他已经在空虚和难耐中挣扎了太久，只想汲取着朱丽叶的味道，让玫瑰的香气稍稍缓解他的痛苦。朱丽叶鲜少把鲜血的味道带入这间公寓中，也鲜少让阴影的那一部分侵占过界限。

但有的时候他会越界。文学院的论文搞得他焦头烂额，家族的事情又和他缠得乱乱糟糟，所以他逃了一天课，跑到朱丽叶个人的公寓，打算边写论文边等对方回来。而等他终于回过神来时，他已经被淹没在情欲当中。

朱丽叶拽起她的男孩，让罗密欧软绵绵地挂在她身上，发情期快速的体力流失让对方头晕目眩，没有反抗的能力。朱丽叶沿着脊椎一路下滑，耳边深深浅浅地都是罗密欧的呜咽。湿润的穴口毫无阻碍地吞下她的手指，几乎是灼烧着邀请她进入得更深。她的男孩似乎已经在意识不甚清醒的状态下扩张好了自己，柔软得像包裹珍珠的蚌。

罗密欧靠在朱丽叶肩膀上抖个不停，朱丽叶纤细的手指轻巧地探入他的甬道，持枪的老茧蹭过他的内壁，带着鲜血的信息素围绕着他，让他只能吸着气呻吟。

朱丽叶熟练地勾起手指，放松了力气，指尖揉过生殖腔的边缘，逼出对方咬着嘴唇的哭喘。

“不，等一下…”罗密欧差点在朱丽叶身上跳起来，蹭过生殖腔边缘的快感对他来说太过于刺激了，让他脑子里一片浆糊，只能下意识地寻求更多。而等他反应过来前，他已经弄脏了朱丽叶的衣服，还慌不择路地咬在对方的肩膀上，留下一道的牙印刻在卡普莱特的唐的皮肤上。

朱丽叶感受到体液从罗密欧的身体里涌出，穴道猛地绞紧她的手指，饥渴地索求着更多。她的理智随着耳边的呻吟而瓦解，像是那声枪响击碎的皮肤。而一股不安随着那根弦的断裂袭上她的心头。

“我会变成我父亲那样的人么？”

“你不会的，什么都改变不了你。”

罗密欧浅浅地舔过那道牙印，尽力保持自己的理智。没办法，发情期远远未结束，刚才的高潮不过是饮鸩止渴，余下的热量在将他烧得更加绝望。

“就算你落下悬崖，我也会接住你。”

罗密欧能闻到玫瑰的味道愈发浓烈，带着荆棘的实体延伸在房间中。朱丽叶掐着他的腰，阴茎一点点把他撑开，填满他灼烧的欲望。他埋在枕头里，为这期待已久的入侵而心满意足，却又为朱丽叶的而瑟瑟发抖。他抓着枕头，尝试把压抑不住的呜咽藏在朱丽叶听不到的地方。

朱丽叶没给罗密欧缓神的机会，他们都为此等待了太久，在暗夜中寻求着一个相遇的机会。她抬起她的金丝雀的脖颈，用手指撑开对方被咬得柔软的嘴唇，让那些湿漉漉的呻吟不加压抑地回荡在房间之中。穴道的软肉包裹着她，顺从地为她打开自己，颤颤巍巍地吞入她的阴茎。她把自己深埋在Omega的身体里，又完全抽出自己，只留龟头堪堪卡在挽留着她的穴口，碾压过罗密欧的前列腺，逼的对方大腿失了力差一点落在床铺里。

罗密欧在朱丽叶的桎梏中扭动，敏感的内壁被摩擦的快感让他硬得不能再硬，却又软得撑不起自己。他为这失控感感到安心，像是在钢索上找到一点难得的平衡。他需要这失控感，这在悬崖边缘起舞的失控感，让他在血和枪的世界中找到自己的位置，而不是既像个事不关己的局外人又像个被人尊敬的参与者。

他喘息着拱起背，在快感被冲得七零八落，漫无目的地迷失在朱丽叶的掌控中。

朱丽叶把自己深深地埋在罗密欧体内，穴道的软肉一层层地吮吸着她的阴茎，直到她顶到男孩的生殖腔，逼出一声又一声地按耐不住的啜泣。那条小小的缝隙诱惑着她，吮吸着她，让她想要破开这障碍，用另一种方式束缚她的男孩。她想要挤开那条缝隙，啃咬着压制着罗密欧的挣扎，然后让把自己的精液灌入对方的小腹，让他们的鲜血混合出新的生命。

“不…”罗密欧下意识地缩起自己，胡乱地摇头拒绝。

朱丽叶为此突然清醒，为自己的失控而留下冷汗。她不能让她父亲的影子笼罩在她身上，从葬礼的那个雨夜她就发誓她绝不会步她父亲的后尘，她绝不会像他父亲对待她母亲那样对待罗密欧。

“对不起。”她在罗密欧的腺体上落下一个吻，虎牙研磨着对方的皮肤。她差一点就步入了父辈的后路，踩着她厌恶的脚印，伤害着她身边的一切。

罗密欧为朱丽叶声音里的失落而揪心，“我只是还没准备好。”

“我会在生殖腔外面成结的。”朱丽叶咬住对方的腺体，让尖牙刺破颤抖着的皮肤。百合香猛地包裹她的鼻尖，和玫瑰的味道紧紧缠绕。

罗密欧把头抵在床头，眨着眼企图逼回快感的泪水。拒绝朱丽叶的愧疚感猛地袭击了他，但在他都还对未来迷茫的时候，他又怎么能承担起一个孩子的责任？他呜咽感受着朱丽叶在他体内成结，不留一点缝隙地填满他，刻下属于自己的标记。他颤抖着腿，小声地啜泣，耳旁轰鸣着白色的噪音，瑟瑟发抖地迎来发情期的高潮。

“班伏里奥问我要不要回来参与家族事务，”

罗密欧蜷在朱丽叶新拿来的床单里，抱着那个被蹂躏得皱皱巴巴的枕头，停顿着不知道怎么开口，

“但我不知道我该怎么做。”

朱丽叶把手上的水杯放在床头，然后坐到床上去看她陷入纠结的金丝雀。她揉了揉对方被汗水浸得软软的黑发，然后抽出那个枕头，钻到罗密欧怀里，让对方把吻落在自己的头顶，忘却他们之外的一切。

“做你想做的，没人能干预你到底想要什么。”

只有他们自己才能在维罗纳做出选择。

END


End file.
